


70 "You're warm"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winding up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: James is cold, Teddy is warm.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	70 "You're warm"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're well, and that you're safe. the world is a shitshow and i needed some comfort and distraction with love. i hope it brings that to you too.
> 
> i love writing, i might be back for a while, i might not, thank you for reading anyway

* * *

**70 “You’re warm”**

James hated the cold, he would even go so far as to say he loathed it. He hated winter. The only good things about it were Christmas and the snow, and Christmas was only one day of the year and snow was never guaranteed. He liked summer and the warmth and the ability to chuck on tshirts and shorts and be on his way. Teddy was the complete opposite; he naturally ran very warm so any opportunity for him to feel cooler he would take. He loved layering, wrapping up in coats and scarves and feeling cold air on his face. The summer was his enemy, always feeling like he was sweaty and sticky.

The temperature of their bedroom at night was the biggest point of contention in their relationship. James would sleep under the thickest duvet with the central heating on full blast in the middle of summer, while Teddy would sleep with no covers and the fan on in the middle of winter. Compromise was hard to achieve, especially in months where the seasons changed, like September.

“It’s practically arctic outside, please no fan tonight.” James whined, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood at the end of the bed and watched Teddy get undressed.

“You are so dramatic. It’s the beginning of September, the temperature has barely even dropped below 15.” Teddy rolled his eyes, pulling off his socks and chucking them into the washing basket, before turning down the bed covers and sitting on the mattress.

“I am not. It’s cold Teddy.” James was pouting, not moving from where he was stood.

Picking up his book from the bedside table, Teddy leant casually back against the bed frame and said, “You’re cold because you’ve been stood in your pants for about ten minutes, put some pyjamas on or get into bed.” James continued standing at the end of the bed while Teddy opened his book, aware that James was watching him but not giving him the attention he wanted. Turning a third page, Teddy heard James huff and became aware of him moving to his side of the bed.

“You’re such an old man.” James said with bitterness in his voice, climbing onto the bed and pulling the duvet up over his chest, so just his head and shoulders were sticking out.

“Don’t be grumpy just because you can’t read.” Teddy tried not to smirk, deliberately trying to push James’ buttons a little bit.

It worked, James huffing again before turning to look at Teddy, “I can read. I just choose not to because I’m not nearing middle age and so have better things to do with myself.”

Teddy laughed, “I don’t think 32 is middle age but okay, at least I don’t have glasses yet.”

“That’s hereditary!” James said indignantly, pulling the duvet away from Teddy, more over to his side and burying his shoulders underneath.

Still laughing, Teddy turned another page in his book. He glanced over to the fan that stood next to his side of the bed and did think about turning it on, but it wasn’t really that hot and he would only be doing it to wind James up.

“I’m going to sleep,” James said grumpily, bunching up the covers and turning to face the wall away from Teddy, “don’t you dare turn the fan on.”

Muttering “lumos” under his breath, the light hanging from the ceiling turned off, leaving only the little lamp on Teddy’s bedside table to light the room. With a sigh of defeat, Teddy folded over the corner of his page and put his book down on the bedside table. Then he reached for the last bit of duvet James had left, covered his legs, then turned to James.

“James.” He said gently, reaching under the duvet and putting his hand on the side of James’ thigh, satisfied with himself when goosebumps appeared on his skin.

“Don’t know who James is.” His voice came out muffled by the pillow, but Teddy could hear the smile in it, happy that he was getting the attention he wanted.

“Jamie,” Teddy said softly, “darling.” He reached for the corner of the duvet and pulled it over himself, scooting closer to James until his chest was pressed against the others shoulder, in a half spooning position. James lifted his head to look up at Teddy with a pleased smile.

“What?” James sighed, pretending to be exasperated but Teddy knew he was only teasing.

“Come here.” Teddy reached for James’ hand and pulled gently until the younger man rolled over and was facing him.

Their legs had become tangled together under the duvet and Teddy still held onto James’ hand between them, running his thumb over the back of the other’s hand. James smiled up at him adoringly, a loving smile spreading across his face. Unable to stop himself, Teddy pressed a gentle kiss to the top of James’ head. Then he placed two fingers under James’ chin and lifted it, before kissing his lips softly. James hummed into the skin, pulling away with a smile.

“Can I lay here?” James asked softly, tapping two fingers to Teddy’s collarbone.

Teddy nodded, shuffling around a little so he was lying flat on his back on the bed, his head supported by soft pillows. James waited until he could see Teddy was comfortable before he placed himself around him, his right arm under the pillow that Teddy was resting his head on, his other thrown over Teddy’s chest. His left leg was resting gently on the bottom of Teddy’s stomach and his cheek was pressed against the other’s collarbone, his mouth in perfect place to press soft kisses to Teddy’s neck.

“Comfy?” Teddy asked, turning his head to kiss James’ temple, one arm coming up to cradle his partner, fingers tracing over his skin softly.

“I am,” Teddy felt James nod against his skin, “this is my favourite.”

Teddy smiled, James knew this was his favourite way for them to lay too. He loved feeling James in his arms, holding him close.

“Mmm,” James hummed, snuggling in further and kissing Teddy’s jaw, _“you’re warm.”_

Teddy laughed softly, “I’m always warm.”

“Yes, you are,” James’ voice was getting thicker as tiredness took over him, “that’s why I love you so much.”

Even after years together, hearing those words still made Teddy’s heart skip a beat. James was all he wanted, all he needed. When they were together, everything was right with the world.

“I won’t turn the fan on tonight my love.” Teddy replied, although he was pretty sure James was already asleep.

* * *


End file.
